


Love is our choice

by LadyChef



Series: Choice Series [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hate, Love, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is ready to meet the family, Q is a mess and isn't ready!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought of making his family Sherlock but the story idea didn't let that happen and besides I wasn't about to write anything Sherlock and screw it up and have you all rip me a new one LOL.

Q was fumbling around in his office, knocking things over and scattering papers. Eve shakes her head. "Quinn please,calm down, everything will be fine!" Q gives her a withering look,"Eve, Tonight is the night I plan on coming out to my family and introduce them to my lover, how can I not be nervous?" She giggles at him. "Then you must have James make dinner because you are a mess and you could burn down your flat." Q laughed and looked at the clock, he had 9 hours till they arrived, he took a deep breath and sighed.

James was at the flat before Q, as Q walked in he breathed in the scent of dinner and thank whoever the gods were that James was cooking as he felt a mess this day. "James?" Q went in search of his love and smiled when he called out from the kitchen. Q stopped and leaned against the door jam and admired his boyfriend. James was preparing a sauce for the chicken parmesan he had waiting in a pan to be cooked. Q moves over to him and slides his arms around him from behind,giving him a kiss on the back of the neck.

"Smells delicious, thank you for cooking!" James leans back into the embrace. "Eve rang me on my mobile and told me you were a frantic mess." Q smirks, "remind me to bungle the passwords on her laptop." James just laughed. "I will not."

James turned and looked at him. "Quinn why dont you go shower and relax I have all this handled all you will have to do is open the wine!" He kisses James on his lips and heads to the bedroom. They both shared this room, the other bedroom more of an office and such. He wondered what his parents would think of this and it scared him.

Removing his clothes, he heads to the bathroom taking a towel, after turning on the water he looked at himself in the mirror. Shaking his head at his unruly hair knowing his mother will comment on it. his long and nimbled fingers touched the tattoo of his lovers number 007 just above his heart. When the steam from the shower started fogging the mirror Q entered the shower and began washing himself. thankfully there was at least and hour and a half till his family arrived. As he washed his face and neck he was slightly thankful that he didnt have to meet James family but also sad that he didnt have family. Q knew he was James family now, him and Eve.

Standing under the spray he started to really relax. He felt some cool air and wiped water from his face and turned and smiled as James joined him in the shower.

"This is a surprise!" Q stated as he admired James naked body. James didnt speak and pulled Q up to him and kissed him passionately ,as he wrapped him up in his arms. Q moaned against his lips, sliding his fingers into his hair tugging him closer. James placed his hands around Q's slender form and upon his round bottom squeezing it moving his lips across his neck biting him gently but not leaving any marks as he didnt want Q to be embarrased around his family. no marks tonight, it was too important. James turned Q around and still kissing his neck and shoulders. Q was hard and James enjoyed stroking him and hearing his moans. He whispered into his ears. "I love you!" Q felt like melting at those words, this gloriously handsome man was in love with him and sometimes he still couldnt believe it. James soaped up his erection and gently eased himself into Q. Their moans were loud, Q began pushing back against James causing him to dig his fingers even harder into Q's slender hips. They were moving in sync, James thrusting deep inside him, Q driving his ass back towards his dangerous lover. James wanted desperately to bite Q, to mark him as his but he couldn't. Q's moans were driving James thrusts, his fingers digging into those slender hips that drive him insane.

"Quinn, love you so much, so good, you feel so good." All Q could do was moan James name, " James... Jaaaaaames!" 

When James reaches around he finds Q so hard it only takes a few strokes before he cums upon the tiles, Q almost collapses as his knees go weak with his orgasm. James holds him up as he thrusts three more times before he fills Q with his seed, shouting out his name. "Quinn!! jesus, so good." Q is leaning against the tiles as James is leaning against him. "Quinn, are you relaxed now?" Q only nods. James chuckles as he eases himself out of him and helps him from the shower after shutting off the water as it was now getting cool. 

They dry each other off until James hears the timer and winks at him, before leaving the bathroom to check the meal. Q wanders into the bedroom sated and feeling loved. He wanted to just fall upon the bed and sleep but he knew soon his family would be  here. James entered just after him shaking his head;"Come on now we have to get dressed, no time for a nap!" Q nodded. "Pity!"

 

The table was set and the food ready, chicken parmesan with James homemade marinara sauce, the grilled asparagus had Q's mother's recipe for hollandaise sauce. There was the daphnoise potatoes that he knew his father loved. "James you out did yourself, My family will love this!" James only smiled and kisses his cheek. "Thats the idea right?" Q nodded in agreement.

It was only a few minutes longer that the buzzer was rang. Q took a deep breath and opened the door. He greeted his family as each of them entered the flat.

His father a tall man built like a dockworker but had Q's eyes gripped his sons hand a bit hard.. but Q didnt wince."There you are my genuis son, how are you? "

He had grabbed his son and hugged him tightly then let him go when his mother tapped his shoulder.

"I want to hug my baby son William let him go!" His father moved aside "Alright Maddy alright!" shaking hishead.

 "Hello Mother" Q hugged her gently, she was built like him but shorter, her midlength dark hair peppered with some grey. "You have been eating Quinn, I am so pleased look how you have filled out some!"

His brothers busted in then both of them built like their father. Both of them spoke at once since they were twins. "There he is our little computer nerd!!" They grabbed him and jostled him around, mussing his hair. Their mother chiding them to stop. 

His father spoke up "Where is that room mate of yours?" James approached then holding out his hand

"I am James" His father looked dumbfounded. "Bloody hell how old are you? " James raised a brow then and Q noticing his face shoved away from his brothers and got to his father and James.

"James isnt always my flat mate Father, he has his own place as well" His father seemed to swallow that and moved to the couch to sit down. His mother he wasnt so sure of. "What do you do James?"  James gave her a genuine smile, "I'm what you call a headhunter at Quinn's firm!" Q had to bite his lip at that. His brothers approached.  "James these are my brothers, Benedict and Martin!"

The brothers both shook James hand a bit hard trying to intimidate him but it didnt work as James squeezed back just as hard. They all gathered in the living area, His father had turned on a rugby game. James stayed standing. " I will be right back must check on dinner." he turned and left the room so Quinn could have some alone time with his family. His mother looked at him." Do you always have fellow employees over and why would he need a room here?" Q swallowed and looked at her. "Its only because his flat is being remodled and I offered to help him out instead of him getting a hotel room." Martin looked at him. "Not worried about it making you look like a fairy? " 

Q ignored the last part of his question "I am being a friend Martin." His brother just shrugged,but Benedict wouldnt be swayed. "Cant have you looking like a fairy Quinn, would hurt you at work I imagine." his father agreed. "I wont have anyone calling or thinking my son is a cocksucker." Q's face reddened at that and his mother chided him. "Such language William please!" "Forgive me Maddy but I wont have it." 

James had entered the room then, having heard the cocksucker remark and Q saw the look on his face and knew it as a dangerous one. He watched as James composed himself. "Dinner is ready if you are?" He turned, his back ramrod straight and Q only sighed. He knew that posture of James, it meant he was pissed off. Q's family sat down and his father had taken James seat which caused James to stiffen again and when he glanced at Q he softened and nodded. Q wanted to kiss his cheek but knew if he did pandamonium would insue. 

Maddie was inthralled by the meal, "This is so good! who cooked? " said as she took a bite of  asparagus. Q piped up, "James is a great cook and we did use your recipe for the sauce on that asparagus." She smiled at that. "Thank you! " James was liking Q's mother but not the rest so much. William ate with relish and spoke about his job in the large warehouse he worked at. His brothers both spoke about working at the financial firm and how they wanted to manipulate the stock market but didnt. His brothers both had minds for figures and money. 

James sipped the wine and ate as he listened but when Q's father spoke up next he almost broke the wineglass with his grip. "So Quinn, when are you going to find a lovely girl and settle down?" Q choked a little then spoke. "Father , my work keeps me too busy to date and besides shouldn't you be bothering Ben and Martin about this? they are older." His mother agreed. "Yes Ben...Martin I do want grandchildren before I am too old to enjoy them." They look at each other then back to their mother, Ben spoke first. "Well I have met a lovely bird, her name is Alice, she works at a pastry shop I frequent." Martin jabs him in the side with his elbow then looks to his mother. "She is lovely and well .. she has a sister Daisy I have noticed, I am hoping Alice will fix me up. Their mother clapped "I am so thrilled! Isnt that great Quinn?" 

Q smiled "Of course it is! well done you two!" James smiles and raises his glass to the brothers,everything was fine and going great till Q's father spoke to James. "So are you married or single" James looked to him. " I am single." William nodded. "figured you were since you stay here a bit, but still curious since you are a bit older than our Quinn as to why you wouldnt want to stay in his flat."  James put down his glass. "Quinn is a friend a very good friend of mine, I dont mingle much with others not my style." "Why not find a sweet bird and stay with her instead of making my son look like a fairy to his co-workers!" James hand slowly became a fist as he didnt like where this was leading. "No one where we work thinks of Quinn in that manner and if they did why would it matter?" Q's family all looked at James then. Q could only close his eyes. 

William looked angrily at James. "I dont like the idea of my son being considered Gay! it could lead to him not getting more advanced in his career." James didnt say that Q was well advanced in his status at work but he wouldnt do that to him, it wasnt his story to tell. James turned his head slightly . "Being gay will not deter him from gaining status at his job, trust me." William then slammed his fist on the table and that is when Q knew it was all over, his father only did that when he was really angry. "William please.. not today!" His mother pleaded. 

Ben spoke up ."What are you James, a git?" Ben laughed as did Martin. Q only groaned. His father growled out." Maybe you should move out James seems you are ruining my sons chances for advancement." Q stood up then. "James isnt ruining anything father, I am head of my department, I was about to tell all of you but you went on this gay quest but you know what I dont care about that now as I want to tell you both that James and I live together because we want to." His family looked confused now, Q looked at James as he took his hand in his. "James and I are in a relationship and have been for a year now!" James smiled at him and squeezed his hand in encouragement. William stood up and growled at James. "You did this, You corrupted my young son, I should kill you right now!" James stood up then as well, Q holding his hand tightly! "I happen to love Quinn deeply!" Q's brother and Father began yelling, calling James all kinds of names and approaching him as if to beat him, they pushed Q aside a little too roughly and that set James off. He began to speak in that tone he used just before killing someone up close. "Quinn are you alright?" Q nodded his mother at his side, James then turned his attention to Q's brothers and father. 

James took a stance and looked at them all, "Take your best shot!" They attacked James and he fought them all off. fists were flying but they didnt have the training James had and he laid them all to waste. only the coffee table was broken.  James brushed himself off noting the blood on his shirt, he touched his cheek where Q's brother got a shot at him. Q's father stood up and looked at Q." You are not my son! No son of mine is a cocksucker come Maddie we are leaving!" Maddie was torn, she didnt want to leave her son but she didnt want to lose the rest of her family so she gave in and got her things to leave. James stood there breathing hard, but staying quiet. Q looked to his family. "Please dont do this, I havent changed I am still Quinn your son!" His mothers eyes were soft but full of tears. His brothers ignored his pleas. 

Ben looked at him. "No brother of mine is a fairy, that means you are not my brother, Martin is my only brother, you are going to hell Quinn but you wont take us with you!"

Q was shattered by that and it showed in his posture. His father wouldnt look at him. "If you continue this "affair" as he put it, You can consider us no longer your family, come Maddie."

His mother was crying now but didnt speak as she touched Q's face whispering her love to him before turning and leaving. When the door clicked shut Q collapsed to the floor sobbing.

James went to him and sat pulling Q into his arms. He held him tight as he sobbed. "James why? what did I do wrong?" He kissed his forehead. "Nothing love.. you did nothing wrong nothing!" Both of them on the floor,James had Q in his lap rocking him slowly.

" I love you Quinn, no one will ever take that from you! I am yours always!"

Q turned into the hug, his face against James neck softly crying. "They are the losers Quinn, you are the better person."

Q nodded but didnt speak. He helped Q up and wiped his face. " Look at me." When Q did he saw James smile.

"At least the food was good right?" Q smiled and laughed a little.

"How about that nap now?" Q nodded and let James lead him into the bedroom ignoring the food and such till later. He undressed Q down to his boxers and followed suit then helped him into their bed and gathered him up in his arms, kissing him softly on his face and lips.

He whispered his love for him and that all Q needed was him, and he would never leave him willingly, ever. Q returned his kisses,his hand on James hard chest tracing his many scars. He shivered a bit so James covered him with the comforter, James knew he was cold only because of what just happened so he covered his lover and pulled him close to his warmer body.

"Promise you wont leave me Quinn, I need to know that!" He lifts his brown eyes to those beautiful ice blue ones of James.

"No one will tear me from you James, ever. I love you!" James smiled at him then began kissing him,softly tasting Q's lips then becoming more filled with passion. They made love during that nap, touching each other as if it was the first time, loving long into the evening. only stopping once to clean up the mess, then back to bed for more of their intimacy. Professing more love than possible and talking about their future together, they slept intertwined smiles on their faces.. the hate forgotten. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and to convey ideas and personal thoughts that I transpire into stories. if you dont like them dont read them its that easy. please be kind. I do not write for a living nor do I claim to be brilliant at it. just as I wouldnt come to your house and critique your cooking I would expect the same respect when it comes to my writing. all I ask is that you be kind.


	2. Choice is forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love a story where the couple stays together despite the odds against them.. and foremost I want to thank Bonnie for her help with this as I dearly suck at grammar. Thank you Sweets!!!!

It was one year after the dinner that went horribly wrong. James and Q are still in love and together under one roof. Many things have happened in this year but one thing hasn't changed. His family still has not forgiven him for his choice in life. They shared a quiet breakfast of pancakes before going into MI6.

A day later, James was to leave on a mission to Australia. Q made sure his last night before leaving was wonderful. He had told his subordinates that he was leaving early. They thought that he had been joking until six pm came and he was packing his bag and putting on his coat.

They stared at him in confusion, but he decided to ignore them. James was already at the flat, so he quickly waved down a taxi instead of taking the tube. Entering the flat they shared, he put his coat on the peg and dropped his bag on the floor calling out to James. Hearing him call back from the bedroom, he entered and smiled at what was before him. He had to admit he often wondered why someone as handsome as James would be with him it was quickly erased from his mind when James came over and kissed him wearing only a towel.

"So glad you are home, we have reservations at eight." Q returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Then I guess I should hurry and clean up?" James spanked his bottom through his trousers gently causing Q to jump a little "Get to it Quinn!" He laughed as he headed into the bathroom to shower.

When he came out the steam followed him. James was fixing his tie, wearing a grey suit that highlighted his eyes. Q stopped and admired him before going to his closet. When he dropped the towel to put on his underwear James was behind him and sliding his muscled arms around Q’s lithe form, breathing him in.

"I do love it when you’re fresh from the shower." James soft lips were soon upon Q's neck. He leaned back into James’ touch, knowing that soon he would be on the mission and he would be only a voice in his ear till he returned. "James we have a reservation unless you just want take out again." James chuckled "Yes, love." He went back to putting on his suit jacket as Q got dressed and did his best to calm his unruly hair.

Feeling full and sated from a fine meal of Sea Bass and mushroom risotto, they climbed up the steps to their flat but before they entered, they kissed softly.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, James." He smiled at Q. "Anything for you, Quinn." James unlocked the door and before Q could even get his coat off James had him up against the wall, claiming his lips for his own. Q moaned, grasping at James. He knew James could be passionate but this was way over his head. He felt so deeply wanted by this man. His man. James was intent on getting Q naked and began undressing him as his lips moved down his jaw to his neck. He got rid of Q’s blasted coat and began working on the endless buttons of his cardigan and shirt.

"For kings sake Quinn can’t you just wear a pullover?" James growled.

Q laughed at him. James leaned back and raised a brow as he grasped each side of Q's collar and ripped straight down, buttons flying. Q's eyes widened. "James, this shirt was new!!"

Q was livid as James laughed then leaned in kissing down to his collarbone and back up his neck. That shut Q up quickly. Q pushed James back and gave him a look that practically screamed, “I am in charge”. "James. Bedroom. Now," demanded Q, his eyes dark. Q walked past him and James followed like a puppy.

Q removed his pants hoping that James wouldn't come and rip those off and ruin them as he had the shirt. James followed suit and removed all his clothing. He looked at Q, admiring his body, all sharp angles and toned muscle. He moved slowly over to Q and gathered him in his arms kissing him deeply. His hands slid around his body pulling him tight against his own. James looked into his eyes, speaking softly, "I love you Quinn."

Q smiled at him as he reached up and touched his face, tracing his jaw line. "I love you James, so very much."

He turned Q around and set him to the bed before joining him and gathering him up in his arms. He began kissing his face and lips, slowly making his way down his neck taking little bites and making sure to leave marks so everyone knows he is taken. Q slid his fingers through James’ blonde hair. He watched James as he made his way down his chest. James smiled at Q as he found his way to his shaft and slowly began sliding his tongue down the length of him. Q closed his eyes and moaned, one hand tangled in James’ hair, the other gripping the sheet.

James was in the middle of taking Q's length in his mouth when Q's mobile rang out loudly. James looked up. "Ignore it." Q lifted it and recognized the number.

"It’s my Mother." Q quickly answered, "Mother, is everything alright?" James moved up the bed next to him gathering him in his arms. His mother spoke softly to him. "Yes Quinn everything is fine. Your father is asleep and I...well, I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you so much."

Q could hear the tears in her voice. "Mother it’s alright, you can call me anytime you wish, or better yet come see me." His mother started talking fast as if she feared that she would have to hang up. "Quinn, are you happy, does James treat you well?”

Q smiled and touched James face gently. "Yes, mother. I am happy and James is wonderful." James smiled at him and kissed his hand.

"Quinn, I have something to ask of you and I am scared to ask it." Q sat up more a concerned look on his face. "Go ahead, mother. You can ask me anything." He could hear the hesitation and the clock ticking in the background.

"Quinn, can you ever forgive me for that day, for walking out? I am so sorry. I swear I didn't want to go but, he is your father and my husband." She stopped talking and Q could hear her sobbing softly. "Mother please, of course I forgive you, please stop crying. I know you love me."

James eased himself out of bed to give Q some privacy and headed into the kitchen to make some tea for him. He was conflicted by what was going on. He wondered how Quinn could forgive such hate so easily, but he guessed that is what love is. James stood there naked waiting for the water to boil as he pulled Q's favorite mug down from the cabinet and placed a tea bag in it. He knew Q would want tea after this. He smiled when he felt arms slide around his waist and a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Is everything alright Quinn?" He poured the water once it started to whistle. Quinn came around to James’ side and watched as he fixed his tea. "She was so upset and scared James. She has wanted to call for a long time but was afraid of upsetting my father." James handed him his tea. "Why on earth would anyone care about upsetting that tosser?" Q took a sip and felt the ease come to his body. "He is still my father. I don't hate him James, I pity him."

James took his hand and led him into the living room. He sat down in the love seat and helped Q sit down in his lap as he held his tea. Moonlight illuminated them through the window. James gently kissed his shoulder and neck. "You have forgiven your family?" Q sipped again and spoke softly.

"I have forgiven their hate and that they attacked you." James slid his arms around him resting his chin on Q's shoulder. "I personally don't care that they attacked me. They are lucky to be alive. I am pissed that they hurt you."

Q snuggled in closer to him. "Will she come see you?” James asked as he kissed Q's ear. "She wants to but it’s hard for her to come this far alone,” replied Q.

"Well, how about we arrange for you to go see her instead, when your father is away at work or such." Q turned his head and kissed James lips. "I love you so much, thank you!" James touched his face. "I love you as well Quinn, always. James took his empty mug and set it aside, then lifted Q up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. "I can walk James."

He just laughed as he sat him down on the bed. "Enjoy the romance of it, Quinn."

Q leaned back on his elbows and smiled at James. James knelt down in front of Q and smiled at him then leaned down and began to stroke him slowly. "Shall I begin where I left off?" Q reached down and touched James cheek. "By all means, please do."

It was then that James leaned down and took Q into his mouth and began to suck him. James laved the head with his tongue, and then teased the slit using the tip of his tongue before sliding it down the length of him. Q let his head fall back, his moans filling the room. James went down on him deeply then back up sucking on the head of his shaft. Q gripped his hair as he watched James pleasure him.

James looked up and winked at him then slid his body up Q's, claiming his mouth in a deep, heated kiss as he reached into the drawer for the lube and a condom. Q broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

“No condom James…not tonight." He looked into Q's eyes then smiled only taking the lube. James knew Q would only say this out of trust and real love. Q scooted back on the bed as James joined him. Lying next to him James claimed his lips again, whispering, "I love you so much, I would do anything for you, Quinn."

He kissed his way down Q's body then slicked up his fingers and gently eased one inside his body watching how he would react. Q's soulful brown eyes closed as he moaned out his pleasure. James added another one, so as to open his body more for him. He kissed Q's stomach and hip, breathing in his scent.

He sat up then and moved between Q's thighs, lifting his legs up and kissing each ankle. James slicked up his shaft, then bent Q's knees up. He entered him slowly, filling Q with his length, their moans mingling. As he thrust himself into Q's body he leaned down and kissed him deeply. Q gripped James’ hips begging him for more.

"James please…harder." Never one to disappoint, James drove himself harder as he kissed Q's chest. He reached down to grip Q's shaft with his still slick fingers, stroking his lover’s shaft as he drove into his body. Their moans grew louder. Their eyes were locked as Q reached down and gripped his shaft with James. "So close James, please don't stop."

He smiled at his love and began driving even harder. "I will only stop when you tell me to, love." James pushed Q's hand from his shaft and stroked him faster. He wanted to hear Q moan more and watch him bow his body in pleasure.

Q's head was thrown back, his hands gripping the headboard as James proved his love to him. Q cried out as James stroked him to orgasm. "Jaaaaaaaaaaames! Oh God, James."

He smiled watching his lover come to his pleasure as his seed decorated his stomach and chest. When Q raised his eyes to James, his pupils were dilated from his orgasm, causing him to grip Q's hips harder and thrust deeper.

"So deep inside you Quinn, you feel so good baby." Q reached up and dragged his nails down James chest leaving marks. James leaned down planting his hands on either side of Q's face and ground into his body. He threw his head back, growling out his release, his neck and muscles all taught. Q thought at this moment James was so beautiful. James collapsed upon him, his face against his neck, their bodies slick with sweat.

Q wrapped his arms around him kissing his cheek and ear as he whispered, "I love you, I am yours alone." He heard James growl at that. He knew how possessive James was of him. They fell asleep holding each other, with nothing on their minds but each other. Not the mission, not Q's family, nothing but their love. The world would come soon enough and interrupt their quiet, but tonight it was all about their love.


	3. The choice to forgive hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had it in my head to finish this one part of my Choice Series, hope it doesn't disappoint!

 

Q had been home about an hour, he knew James had landed at Heathrow, so he was busy getting everything ready just in case his love was hurt or upset or just needed to be James. He had dinner in the oven waiting for him, he had ordered Thai takeaway because he knew James loved it and because he was too nervous to cook.

Q placed the first aid kit on the table and a suturing kit. He quickly went and started the shower then stopped himself, Q rolled his eyes and shut off the water, he knew James loved shower sex why on earth was he going to shower before he got home. He places two towels in the bathroom by the sink, arranges some of James toiletries that he never takes with him then heads to the bedroom, he had already made the bed with fresh linens, since James had been in Africa and would demand clean sheets on his bed after what he had been through.

James had told him on the phone that after being gone a month he wasn’t going to MI6 first he was going home to be with him. It made Q feel very special, he began fidgeting though and fixing things around the flat. Moving pictures and knick knacks and that blasted bulldog that the former M had willed to James. That would always be with them, because she meant so much to him.

At a half hour past he unarmed the alarms and unlocked the door and waited. When he heard footsteps he became so excited he opened the door and launched himself into James’s arms.

James laughed and caught him as he tossed down his bag, holding his Q in his arms he walked into the flat and kicked the door shut. Q was kissing his face and neck, his legs and arms wrapped around his body.

“Quinn, Quinn, love let me go so I can get out of my coat. Q laughed and slid down his body and stood on his own feet then began to shed James coat for him. James let him take the coat then removed his suit jacket and headed to the bedroom. Q followed him and almost ran into his back when James stopped.

“Oops!” He laughed and stepped back. James smiled at him and began to undress tossing his tie and shirt into the hamper. Once his shirt was off it was then Q saw the cuts and bruises.

“James if you are going to shower I will help you clean these wounds.” Q also began to undress, as he pulled his shirt up and off James grabbed him, kissing him hard. It was a kiss full of fire and passion, James gripped his arms hard tugging him close.

Breaking the kiss, Q felt weak in the knees for a moment then laughed. “Yes, that was marvelous, thank you!” James just laughed and removed the rest of his clothes. Q followed suit and went with him into the bathroom to start the shower.

James got under the hot spray then tugged Q in with him after removing his glasses, they kissed and touched each other, James couldn’t stop touching him, telling him how much he missed him, and needed him. Q was never so much in love as he was right now; he turned James around and began to tend his wounds, gently washing them with a wet soapy cloth, thankful they were only scratches and nothing more severe that would need stitches.

After he washed his back down, James turned back around and renewed kissing his Quinn. They washed each other and kissed when they weren’t rinsing, laughing as the water sluiced over them.

James became more passionate and pushed Q up against the tile in the shower, kissing his neck, leaving marks on him to make sure all knew he was taken. His large hands squeezed and rubbed Q’s ass, keeping him close,

“I need inside you Quinn, I missed you so much!” James was growling and biting him. Q soaped up his fingers and began to push one inside his hole, opening himself up for James.

Q was moaning and whimpering, and it enflamed James need for him even more, so he took ahold of their cocks and stroked slowly.

“Quinn, please.” James had a pleading look on his face. Q laughed and slowly moved his fingers away and washes his hand then turns but James turns him back.

“I want to look at you love!” He lifts up Q, his hands on his ass holding him up and against the tile. Q had his arms around his neck holding on as James slowly slid himself into his body, he groaned out loud despite the sound of the water and began thrusting. Q knew this time would be fast and rough then James would love on him and take his time. He bit Q’s shoulder and grunted, driving harder and harder, Q was crying out and digging his nails in James hard shoulders. James was moaning louder then drove himself into Q one last time and came hard. Still holding him up, he rested his face against Q’s shoulder breathing hard, he gently eased Q down as he pulled out of him then kneeled down and took Q’s cock into his mouth, sucking him down deep, swirling his tongue around and pulling back up gliding his tongue over the head of Q’s cock. Q was so close, James stroked him as he pulled on his cock with his tongue and lips, He slid elegant fingers into James wet hair, tugging and pulling him for more.

“James, so close, please don’t stop..more yes yes that.” He bucked against James face. James sucked harder and harder till Q stilled and bucked one last time and came, James taking it all.

James rinsed his mouth in the shower then shut the water off. Q stepped out then James and Q began to dry him off, then both of them put on their robes.

“Let’s go tend those wounds James; you can eat while I do it!”

Q pushed him to the table and set him down then got the food and placing all of it on table and gave him some chopsticks. Q opened the med kit and began to disinfect the wounds again and putting medication on them. James ate never flinching or anything, he began telling Q about where he was at.

“Kings Quinn, it was so hot, I swear I must have sweated off 2  stones.” He laughs and eats more of his noodles. Q finished then sat down and pulled over a container of rice and chicken.

“How was the food?” Q asked reaching and getting some of James noodles. James gave him a withering look and Q just laughed. When James was finished with his he pulled Q into his lap and began kissing his neck and shoulder as Q ate.

James slid a hand into Q’s robe and caressed his chest, his tongue sliding around behind his ear. Q shivered at that and smiles squirming on James lap.

“I am so glad you are home, I really missed you.” He turned and set his food down then gave James a really deep kiss. Just as the kiss deepens, Q’s private mobile rings, looking at James then his phone, he gets up and answers it.

“Hello, Mother are you alright? Why are you crying?” James stood up and cleared the table then went over to Q, putting his hand on his shoulder.

He helped Q to sit on the couch as he spoke to his mother. He held Q next to him.

“When did this happen, for how long, oh Mother I wish you would have called sooner, yes I know how father feels but that doesn’t matter now, we will be there tomorrow I promise, yes I love you as well.”

He hung up his mobile and leaned back into James, tears forming in his eyes.

“James, my father was severely injured at work and they sent him home, because he didn’t want to die at the hospital!” He began crying and James pulled him into his lap and held him, kissing his forehead.

“I am so sorry Quinn, when do you want to leave tomorrow?” Q wipes his eyes and looked at him, touching his cheek.

“You know what we will be up against James, only my mother loves me!” Q was breathing hard trying to be strong, but James knew better.

“Quinn, don’t let that stop you from seeing your father, yes he is a tosser for what happened and his words but he is your father and you need the closer and to show that you still love him despite how he feels and your sodden brothers as well, besides your mother needs you!”  James kissed him and lifted him up into his arms as he stood, and carried him into the bedroom, setting him down he removed his robe then his own and put him to bed, gathering him up in his arms and let Q vent his emotions.

 

They woke early; James let Q do his motions before getting him ready to see his family. Q didn’t feel like eating so James didn’t force it. They got dressed and went down to the garage to get the car, once out on the road he looked over at Q but he was staring out the window. It wasn’t long to Chigwell, as they neared the city Q gave James directions to his parent’s home.

Parking out front, James took ahold of Q’s hand looking at him. Q looked back at him. James could see he was sad and worried about a confrontation.

“I swear to you Quinn, I will not start anything, in fact I will do nothing I promise, I am here for you and your mother.” Q nodded and kissed him softly.

“I love you James.” He smiled when he said it and James smiled back.

“I love you Quinn.” He lifted Q’s hand and kissed it then let go so they could exit the car. He followed Q to the door and touched his hand before Q knocked. His mother answered the door and rushed to Q’s arms. Q hugged her tightly, his mother sobbing as she held her baby son.

James just stood there quietly letting them have their moment, when she stepped back she smiled at James and hugged him as well. They had come to see her when his father had been at work, they didn’t really have to worry about his brothers since they lived in London, but he hasn’t seen his mother in about a month because of work and James being gone.

She invited them in and led them into the kitchen, the house was of average size and looked as if a family lived there, lot of family photos on the walls and hand stitched pillows on the couch. She sat them at the small kitchenette by the window and offered tea to them both. Q declined as did James, his mother Maddy looked as if she was going to fall down with exhaustion so James got up and took her hand and gave her his seat, she thanked him and pulled out a tissue and wiped her nose.

“Quinn, your father got injured at work by falling pipes and when they examined him they found the cancer in his pancreas. They sent him home; he refused treatment and wanted to be home.” She began crying again, so Q went to her and knelt by her holding her in his arms.

“Will he see me?” He asked her with his voice wavering. James stood nearby in case he needed him but he knew Q needed to do this himself. He could see the pleading in Q’s eyes and it hurt him and made him angry at the same time.

“Quinn, he mentioned you but he never said he wanted to see you.” She touched his face gently when she saw the tears start. James was angry now, but he never let it show on his face. Q began crying and laid his head in his mother’s lap, she caressed his mop of dark hair trying to soothe him.

James wanted to punch something or someone but for Q’s sake he just stood there quietly. Q stopped crying and stood up and they all turned when they heard his father call out for his mother.

She stood up but Q shook his head and told her he was going, he stopped and looked at James who winked at him and offered him a reassuring smile.

Q disappeared out of the kitchen and you could hear a door open and his father saying ‘Bloody Hell Quinn, what are you doing here, get out of my room.” His mother stood up but James shook his head.

“Let them have this, they both need to work this out, Quinn needs this. James covered her small hand with his, she smiled at him.

Inside the bedroom his father was in the bed weak and not looking as imposing as he always did to Q when he was a child. Q sat down next to his father and looked at him, seeing the oxygen mask on his face. The large man of his childhood was thinner and frail from the cancer.

“Father, Mother called me and told me and I felt I should come see you, even though I know you don’t want to see me.” He wanted badly to take his father’s hand in his own but he knew he would reject it.

William looked at his son, his favorite because he was so smart and looked so much like his mother, but he knew his son was living with a man and it was something that he couldn’t get over.

“I’ve missed you, I want you to know I lied to you father, I don’t work at a tech firm, I haven’t since Uni, I was recruited MI6 and I was made Quartermaster, I am the youngest one ever appointed, and I wanted you to know so you wouldn’t think I was wasting my mind, fixing computer problems for people. I help agents through tough spots all around the world and develop new weapons. I know you don’t love me anymore but I would hope some small part of you would be proud at least.” He looked at his father hopeful, but was soon shattered.

His father’s voice was raspy not the strong baritone he was used to. “Still living with the fairy, that one that beat on your family” He turned those familiar eyes to Q.

Q felt a tear fall down his face then hearing those words.

In the kitchen James was helping Maddy get some tea ready when the front door opened and he heard two voices calling for their mother. James let out a breath and knew something was going to happen now that Quinn’s brothers were here. Maddy turned to him in a panic then slapped a smile on her face when they entered the kitchen.

Benedict always the one to speak first, kissed his mother then saw James. He stood up when they entered the kitchen.

“What the bloody hell is he doing here?” He pushed past his mother and stood in front of James. Maddy immediately got between them, it was then that Martin walked in also.

“Now Benny, I called your brother to come see his father, promise me you won’t start anything!” Martin was staring daggers at James as well as Benedict.

“Quinn is here, with father?” Benedict asked his mother out right. She nodded yes. He started to head down the hallway and James got him by the arm.

“No, your mother wants them to have their time.” James grip was tight. Benedict looked at his arm then back at James. He saw the look in his eyes that spoke of severe punishment if he didn’t do as he was told.

He shook James off and went back into the kitchen. Martin looking between them, he shrugged and sat down. James stood in the doorway leading to the bedrooms as if he was a guard. Maddy pulled down more cups for tea.

Q spoke softly to his father despite the urge to yell and scream at him.

“Yes father I still live with James, he is my partner and we plan someday to be married.” Q said it matter of fact not really caring if it upset his father. William did stutter and start to get upset which caused him to start coughing; Q got up and poured him some water, helping him drink it by helping him sit up. His father drank then waved him off.

“You will just have to deal with the fact father that I am in love with a man, I am not going to change or lie to you about it, I have never been happier than I have with James, he takes care of me and protects me, giving me something that is truly mine, his love and trust.”

His father just looked at him but didn’t say anything just laid there breathing softly in his oxygen mask.

James stood there watching Q’s brothers sit with their mother then Benedict stood up and started for the hallway and James put an arm up stopping him, turning his ice blue eyes to his dark ones.

“Why don’t we talk outside in the back, and get this straightened out once and for all?” James stared him down and Benedict relented and headed out back with James following him, Martin got up but his mother stopped him.

“Don’t you dare, this is between them you will not go out there Marty do you understand me!” Martin never was one to disobey his mother being the middle child; he sat back down and looked out the window.

James removed his coat, it was one he really liked and didn’t want it ruined just in case. Benedict turned and looked at him.

“I don’t like you living with my brother, my brother isn’t gay, you changed him, you corrupted him, he is a brilliant mind and you made him gay!” Benedict was getting riled up and James let it happen.

“Quinn sought me out Benedict, he pursued me and I allowed it, your brother was born gay, it’s not a choice, and yes he is brilliant and he still is, he is by far smarter than I am or ever will be but being gay doesn’t make you stupid, it’s just part of who he is.”

Benedict began pacing, he couldn’t wrap his head around this and it was angering him. James just stood there watching him.

Benedict rushed him and threw a punch, James ducked and threw a fist into his stomach and held him there whispering in his ear. “I am going to tell you who I am, and you will know why you do not want to pursue this hatred of your brother and I, are you listening?”

Benedict was having trouble breathing but he did nod.

“I am an agent of the Queen and I am authorized and licensed to kill. What I need you to understand; if you harm Quinn in anyway, not only will I kill you in a way that no one will recover your body, but I will not be punished, do you understand?”

Benedict was wide eyed now and swallowed then nodded again.

James moved away from him and went to get his coat; he looked back at Benedict and nodded for him to follow. Benedict stood holding his stomach and followed meekly behind James. They entered the kitchen and James leaned down and kissed Maddy’s cheek. Martin just stood there gaping but didn’t speak, he instantly went to Benedict and they talked quietly as James sat down at the small table.

Q appeared in the kitchen then and looked at James, who stood and instantly went over to him, touching his cheek. “Are you alright?” He was concerned but Q nodded at him, the noticed his brothers and quickly looked to James who smiled.

“It’s alright Quinn, we had a talk!” He smiles again and leads Q into the kitchen. “Have some tea and sit down, you look drained.”

With his mother fussing over him and his brothers just looking at him, Q sat down, it was then that no one noticed James going down to Quinn’s father’s room and enters.

He could smell the medicine and despair in the room. Quinn’s father turned expecting it to be Quinn and was surprised to see James. James sat down without being asked, a brow raised, William tried to reach for his water but couldn’t so James got it for him and helped him drink it.

“Why are you helping me, huh?” He was leery of James and it showed now because he was weaker than he was when they first met.

“Why, because you are Quinn’s father, and I am not a cruel man except when warranted.” James said it matter of fact to him. William wasn’t sure about this.

“Do you love my son?” William asked then coughed but his gaze never wavered.

“Yes I do, I would give my life for him, without hesitation!” James looked him right in the eyes.

William nodded and offered up his hand to him. James stood and shook his hand. William quickly covered James hand with both of his.

“Protect my son, he is so brilliant, smarter than I ever could be, he is my pride and joy and I know I was awful to you both, and I want to be forgiven.” He gasped after that so James got him his mask so he could breathe his oxygen. Q noticed that James was gone and went wide eyed and jumped up and went down the hallway and saw him sitting with his father who had fallen asleep. Q moved to James and touched his shoulder. James looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s alright Quinn, we reconciled it all, so you can relax.” He smiled. Q went over to his father and touched his cheek, his father’s eyes opened, he reached up and touched Q’s cheek with his own hand, Q leaned into the touch, as his father spoke.

“Forgive me Quinn, I do love you!” His father had tears in his eyes and it caused Q to begin to cry as well.

“I do father, I love you, don’t leave me,” Q leaned down and held his father, feeling how frail he was and it upset him more. James stepped out then and went to the kitchen, telling his brothers and Maddy they should go in now.

Q had pulled the chair close and sat down, holding his father’s hand as the rest of the family had entered. Maddy went to William’s other side, Benedict and Martin stood behind Quinn, Benedict put his hand on Quinn’s shoulder and squeezed, then Martin leaned down and hugged him. Q was crying softly when he felt the life leave his father’s hand. Maddy had started crying then when she saw her William pass. Martin went over to her and held her. James stayed back, he wasn’t used to this but he couldn’t be far away from Quinn.

Q let his father’s hand go and got up and went to James, He gathered Q into his arms holding him tight as he sobbed. Benedict looked at them both and smiled, then went over to his mother.

After a few hours, it was time for them to go and Benedict and Martin had reconciled as well with Q. With Q saying that they would be back for the funeral and wanted to spend a holiday with them all. He kissed his mother goodbye then his brothers. Martin had said he was staying the night. Q felt better not leaving his mother alone.

James drove Q home; Q sat quietly but kept his hand on James’s.  Once they were home, James led him upstairs and into the flat then rearmed it and doing the locks, Q removed his coat and handed it to James and walked to the bedroom, not even bothering to go to his laptop. James let him have a moment, as he stood there and called M telling him what was going on. He gave Q two weeks leave and to call if they needed anything. Shutting his mobile he put the coats up and walked to the bedroom. Q was undressed but left his boxers on and got into bed.

James washed up in the bathroom then joined him. When he joined him in the bed he gathered him up in his arms, holding his Q in his arms. He kissed his forehead gently and rubbed his back.

“James, thank you!” Q kissed him back. James shook his head at him. “Nothing to thank me for Quinn, I love you, anything you want I will give you.”

Q smiled. “And I love you, and will do anything for you as well.” Q kissed him again. James hugged him even closer, caressing his head of unruly hair a large smile on his hard face. He would do anything for his Q, anything, he would live for him and die for him and harm anyone who would harm him.

Q was his and he was Q’s always. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a friend go through this and if it had not been for his companion he would have been completely devastated. Love shouldn't have a sexual distinction. Love is Love.


End file.
